The present invention relates to a collapsible net. More particularly, this invention relates to a collapsible net, which has three portions of net.
A net has been quite a useful thing since its invention by some cavemen. A net comprises a mesh structure. The mesh extends across a certain amount of surface and stops anything along the mesh string only. Actually, the useful aspect of the net resides in the fact that it can also stop anything larger than the size of the eyes of mesh.
Therefore, the fishing net can scoop out big fish leaving water and small fish behind. The net surrounding the little league stadium keeps the flying balls and foul balls from hitting the spectator and at the same allows the spectator to look through itself to watch the game.
The two big users of net might be the fishing industry and the sports.
In everyday life, the sport is much nearer to the people than the fishing industry. The net is quite useful not only at a regular sports game in a stadium, a diamond, or a link, but also at a practice in a small and limited place such as backyard, sideway, and even indoors.
Accordingly, a need for a collapsible net has been present for a long time considering the endless demands from the various sports. This invention is directed to solve these problems and satisfy the long-felt need.